


2 Guys 1 Cup

by Zyxst



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Bisexual Lee Bodecker, Cum drinking, Gokkun, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Older Man/Younger Man, Pepsi cup, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Sex in a Car, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Sheriff Lee Bodecker is called out to talk to a teenage boy who vandalized the local cemetery. The punishment is community service.
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	2 Guys 1 Cup

**Author's Note:**

> This is ripped off the cup scene in The Devil All The Time. It's around the 32 minute mark if you care to see it for yourself. ;) I wrote this because I could only find one fanfic that had Lee Bodecker in it (it's great, btw).
> 
> The language is written in local vernacular, as close as I could get it.
> 
> TW: a homophobic slur

Knockemstiff, Ohio

1965

Since school's let out for the summer break, Sheriff Lee Bodecker found himself, more often than not, attempting to talk sense into Vernon and Mary's youngest. The boy had trouble written on his face and branded in his soul. This time, he'd been caught vandalizing graves by throwing out flowers and wiping shit-caked boots along the memorial stones.

Sheriff Bodecker gripped the back of the kid's neck, guiding him down the dirt walkway to his police cruiser. He put him in the front passenger seat, then walked around to get behind the wheel. Bodecker drove in silence. The boy crossed his arms and curled into himself, making certain he looked anywhere but at the lawman beside him. 

The sheriff pulled off the backroad, down a barely-used logging trail until the car was well away from, well, anywhere. Despite the paper mill flourishing, trees could still be grown tall and robust and giving the area a cloak of eerie silence. Bodecker shifted the car into park and shut off the engine. He draped an arm along the seat back as he turned to speak. "You know why ya out here, dontcha, son?"

The young man nodded and timidly peeked at the man, who raised a brow to convey annoyance at not being answered properly. "Y-yes, sir, Sheriff," the boy nervously stuttered. 

"And that would be...?" Bodecker encouraged.

"For what I did ta the gravestones, sir, Sheriff." He was physically shaking, likely in fear. Kid probably believed he'd being going to jail for what he did. 

Bodecker reached a hand out and touched the kid's shoulder. "Now calm down, boy. Ain't goin' to jail tonight. Your mama and daddy just want me to have a talk with ya." He watched the boy nod that he understood, taking several gulps of air to try to steady his shaking. "That's right, calm yaself; relax. We just talkin'." Lee lightly teased a fingertip along the boy's hairline feeling the dampness of nervous sweat. 

The young man looked at the sheriff full on in the face. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he saw those blue-grey eyes darken. "Is it fine if I get," he swallowed the lump in his throat. "closer?"

Bodecker smirked and nudged the boy to move. "You gotta do community service to make up for whatcha did." As the boy shifted across the bench seat, the sheriff grabbed the kid's left hand and held it against his bulge. "From what I hear, you know what to do."

The boy had the grace to blush in shame, but his confident fingers made quick work of Bodecker's trousers and underwear. Both were pulled open enough to free his member, swollen and throbbing with pre-cum beginning to drip from the hole. The boy slid his fingers around the shaft and gradually stroked the lawman's girthy cock with ease. 

This was the first time Lee willingly allowed another man to touch his dick. He couldn't believe his orgasm was rolling up on him after only a few tugs. He brushed aside any doubts of him being a faggot. He loved pussy; always would no matter what happened between him and the kid. Quickly he yanked the empty Pepsi cup off the dash and held it under his cock. This it'd be the same as he did with the whores he paid to jerk him off between calls. He gripped a fistful of hair, jerking hard and causing the boy to yelp in pain. "You watch me, boy," Bodecker growled seconds before white fluid spurted into the cup. "You gotta learn how I like it, so ya get it right and proper next time."

"Yes sir," the boy breathed, eyes wide and drinking in the sight of the handsome, young sheriff cumming from his touch. He slowed his movements until all the semen was collected, then swiped his fist around the tip to gather the rest and brought his dirty hand to his mouth so he could suck it clean. "You taste so good, Sheriff."

"I do, do I? Be a good boy then, and drink this down." Lee passed over the half-filled Pepsi cup. He eyed at the hesitation. He cradled the kid's jaw and pressed on the joints to force the mouth to open. "I said be a good boy and drink this down." A look a fear showed on his face and Bodecker eased off the rough treatment. "C'mon, now, you said I tasted good, right?" The boy nodded and relaxed when the older man caressed his cheek and thumbed his bottom lip. He put the cup to the kid's mouth and smiled. "It's the same stuff whether it's in a cup or my cock."

The boy accepted and wrapped a shaky hand around the cup. He closed his eyes, placed the rim to his lips, and tipped the bottom upward. The cum was warm still, mostly due to the summer heat, thickened and sticky. It did taste good, but not as good as fresh from the source.

Sheriff Bodecker stared at the young man, seeing the bob of his throat as he swallowed the ejaculate. "You did so good, boy, drinking all that. I swear you were gonna lick that cup clean." Lee chuckled, enjoying the blush blooming across his cheeks while redressing himself "Now scoot back over. Gotta get you home so ya folks ain't worried." Bodecker got the car revved up and turned around before driving back down the old trail toward the paved road. As he entered the dirt path leading to the house, the sheriff told him, "Stay outta trouble, boy, ya hear me?"

"Yes sir, Sheriff," he replied with a coy gaze. 

Lee shook his head, knowing how much trouble teenage boys can get into. He knew deep in his bones he'd be balls deep fucking that tight boy pussy before the summer ended.


End file.
